vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Of Days (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary The Ancient of Days is a character from Shin Megami Tensei, being one of the many avatars of YHVH. It manifests on Earth to accomplish the "dispensation of the universe" under God's will, intending to wipe out all mankind so that a new world may be created. It is slayed by Flynn in combat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: The Ancient of Days, Ancient One of the Sun Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Genderless Age: Inapplicable. Demons are Eternal Beings who exist beyond Time and have always existed in spite of having been created by Human Observation Classification: Demon. Deity, Cosmic Being, Higher-Dimensional Being, Avatar of God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, the Ancient of Days is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to destroy a being such as him being compared to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), True Flight, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of The Ancient of Days' caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Should be comparable to Kagutsuchi, who commands the flow of Souls across the entirety of the Infinite Multiverse and could reincarnate the population of the entire Planet, returning things to the time before the Conception took place), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than the Ancient of Days can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing (Capable of fully restoring his own vitality with Diarahan), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all innate resistances and magical protections), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Can cause regeneration to become minimal with Stigmatic Gleam, Damage Boost Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (As an avatar of YHVH, The Ancient of Days should be comparable to the likes of Kagutsuchi) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond Space and Time, as well as the Laws of Physics, being native to the Expanse, a conceptual realm of thought which exists beyond the physical Multiverse and transcends the flow of Linear Time across it) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stigmatic Gleam:' A Almighty attack which has a chance of inflicting Brand, causing regeneration and healing to become nearly nothing. *'Damnation:' A Almighty attack which has a large chance of poisoning the foe. *'Silent Prayer:' A Almighty attack which resets all buffs and debuffs on all allies and foes. *'Spiritual Focus:' The Ancient of Days triples the output of its next magic attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Causality Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Information Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings